The Son of Nyx
by InvalidNull
Summary: (First Summary No hate?) Nico Swerver (Nico Di'anglo) hates his life, Sure he has friends, but his dad's a drunk, his mother left him when he was two. But then he meets Percy Jackson, then his life changed for the better or for the worst? Total AU, M for adult language, and more.
1. Prologue

**Son Of Nyx**

 **Prologue**

A boy dressed in a black leather trench coat stood holding a sword of complete black expect a slight red glow from the lettering on the side of the sword. The boy stood in middle of what looked like a battlefield, there were bodies strewn every which way. A roar split the calm silent air, the boy looked up and stared at the looming darkness in front of him. He noticed the slightly dark shape moving within it. The boy moved his sword so it was resting against a fallen skeleton wearing pure white armor.

"Come out. Fight me like your comrades did, and I might let you die in honor." He started to tap the armor with the sword smirking as he did so. "I have challenged you, will you face me? Or will you run?" the boy smiled fully now showing pearl white teeth. He walked towards the shadow when a roar came from it and the pounding of hooves against the stone floor. The boy looked at the large bull/human ran at him holding a giant ax. He moved just in time to miss the ax in bedding itself in the floor. The boy looked at the monster with anger "They send a fucking Minotaur after a single demigod?" he looked disgusted as he swung the sword cutting off the Minotaur's hand off. The beast let out a pained roar as it started bleeding black oily blood. The hand of the Minotaur fell down to the floor with a soft plunk. A pool of blood started to form around, the boy looked with amusement as the Minotaur roared at him.

"You've messed with the wrong demigod bitch." He lifted the sword and swung it and lobbed off the arm of the beast. Blood flew all over the boy as he smiled. He lifted the sword again bringing the beast to a halt as it charged at him. The boy waved a finger at it and then chopped the everything off below it's knees. It fell and screamed with pain. As the Minotaur rolled around the boy stepped on it's back bringing it to a stop. The beast looked up at the boy, "I am the Son of Nyx, the son of the shadow, the son of the ancients" The Son of Nyx chopped the sword down and smiled as the head of the beast rolled away. After the head came to a stop the boy got up and walked out of the room as blood flowed onto the floor.

A few hours later a man came into the room, he looked at the bodies. "Well ain't this nice.." The man was sneering at the now dead Minotaur "I sent you out to kill that brat. But noo, you had to get killed." He kicked the body with his boots. "Now I have to go out and kill him myself." The man sighed as he looked around the room. "Damn.. this kids good." He turned around and waved at the door "Come in and clean this shit up!" Multiple dark shadows filled the door way when the sound hit the man, a sound of skittering claws and some groans of the monsters that waited at the door. As they filled the room and started to clean, the man walked out into the night sky. He stared at the sky chewing on his lips as he stared "Your kid Nyx.. I'm going to kill him and make you watch.." A rumbling sound drew the mans attention to the horizon as a dark cloud appeared. "Ah here they come.."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nico Swerver stared out at the night with a smile. From his vantage point on the roof of his apartment building gave him a full view of Brooklyn and all of it's night time beauty. He was staring out at the stars in the sky wondering the stories behind them when he heard a slight whispering, " _listen to me young one.. for it is you who carry my blood.."_ Nico looked around trying to see who was saying it. He was kinda of used to this stuff, all of his life he was able to see things no else can see. Like the dead, the glow of people or the "Aura". He know what they feel which wouldn't be bad if he didn't have to feel what they feel. He can also hear things, things he shouldn't hear. Peoples thoughts, usually the dark ones. But sometimes other thoughts sneak in. But when he heard the whispering it felt different. Not him listening into someones thoughts but someone is putting those words in his mind. He was pondering over what the whispering said when his phone buzzed, he looked down at it and saw that it was his friend.

"Whats up?" He answered in a calm voice. Then he heard giggling from the other line, Nico pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the number seeing that it was not his friend. He put it back up to his ear "Hello? Who is this?" More giggling and hushed tones. Then a beeping and the call ended. 'Weird' thought Nico staring at the phone. 'That's the third call like that..' He stretched and got up from the spot where he was. He knew he had to head back down to his apartment before his dad wakes up from his drunk stupor. As he reached the fire escape he stopped and looked out at the city smiling. 'One day.. It's going to be my city.' He reached his window and he slipped into his room. Nico's room to say the least was dark. The paint on the wall is black. His cover's and blankets black. Nico knew it was a weird obsession but he couldn't stand bright colors. He has to have dark colors. So he leans towards black more then anything else. He looked around his room marking the bareness of it. No TV, No clothes laying around just his bed pushed into a corner and his dresser at the other side of the room and a small bedside table which was the most cluttered, because of books. Nico then remembered that school starts tomorrow. He sighed. Another year of high school then he's out. Just need to get through Senior year. Nico went out into the main room of the apartment and saw his dad flat on his back on the floor with a bottle of whiskey near by his hand. Nico was used to seeing his dad like this, drunk. He bent down and gathered his dad in his arms and carried him to his dad's bed laying him down throwing a blanket over him. His dad did not weigh as much as it would seem. His dad is a buff man with a lot of muscle, he works at a unloading company. And he uses those muscle there and at home. Nico knew because he took the brunt of his dad's anger and drunkenness. As he left his dad's room Nico grabbed the bottle and took a swig and then threw it out the window hearing a crash as the bottle broke. The alcohol tasted bitter and disgusting but after the liquid hit his stomach a nice warm fuzzy feeling floods Nico's system. He grinned going into his room and falling on his bed. He was drowsy from the alcohol and he was up for more then 42 hours. In all he was very tired. So it was no surprise when he laid his head down he was out and dreaming.


End file.
